Mira Stone-Smith
Name: Mira Stone-Smith Age: 27 Race: Nord Gender: Female Height: 6'1" Birthsign: The Lord Class: Warrior/Hunter Appearance She's a rather tall and strong woman scarred by many beasts, notible scars are from a saber cat's bite in her left shoulder and a bears strike to her face. Her body is well built, that is to be expected from a two-handed weapon user of great swords, and she is no novice with a bow although her aim is weak after consuming too much mead. She has blue eyes and a blonde hair tied in a bun, with hair from her bangs falling to the left side of her face. She has a rather normal chest size. Skills and known spell-effects She is well trained in the use of great swords and general archery, and her father taught her many smithing techniques although it has been a long while since she actually used any and has become rusty in those. She does use them to keep her blade sharp patch her armor. She has learned many blocking techniques that focus on a great sword helping reduce the strain on her blade. Clothing / armor She wears a rough leather trousers and a chain mail top tied to a leather shirt that extends to her arms with fur underneath to make it more comfortable, the chain mail is keep taught by leather strips too the shirt so it doesn't move around much. Covering her shoulders is a snow fox pelt vest and a matching belt, she has a set of fur boots with a piece of iron covering each one on her hands are leather gloves with fingerless tips. Weapons A steel great sword that is thinner than most almost and more elegant it's length is slightly longer to make up for it's width and a wooden bow. Miscellaneous items Ale, mead, wine, more ale, and more mead, and a medium sized leather tent. Personality When she's had too much to drink she can be loud and obnoxious, she happens to be a rather fun drunk attempting to sing horridly at songs almost butchering them and often dances around for generally no reason. Other than that she is extremely easy going and slow to anger, except when other drunkards think they can try to feel her up she then straightens them up by throwing them across the floor. Major flaw She's a alcoholic and never goes without a drink. Background Her father was born in skyrim and married an east empire trader her mother, they eventually moved to Bruma. Her father became a blacksmith and taught Mira many things, although she was more interested in stories of monsters and legends than being a simple blacksmith. Her father was rather supportive of her dreams and helped her however he could with swordsmanship lessons and archery training. Her father told her many stories of his homeland of Skyrim and she dreamed of going there for many years. Her father passed on his love of the drink through his genes and Mira had a hard time staying away from the heavenly liquid. Two months ago she left Burma traveling to Skyim and fought many creatures, a week ago she arrived in Riften and upon hearing of a new hold decided that she may find work there doing whatever they may need. Although she preferred killing Skyrim's beasts she would take any paying job. Now at present day she is traveling the road to Valton eagerly hoping for new people to meet and work to be done.